Clumsy
by everyday-is-masloween
Summary: What happens after simply tripping and falling in a movie theatre?


"Thank you."

Carlos smiled and took the bucket of popcorn and corn dog from the woman behind the counter, more than glad to have something to eat. Everyone knows food is the best way to get through anxiety. If you're wondering what he meant by anxiety, well let's just say the new _Galaxy Wars_ movie was out. And Carlos fucking loved _Galaxy Wars_. Carlos automatically began scarfing down the corn dog as he walked towards his designated theatre, Theatre C. And thank goodness they now had labels on the theatres, because last time the theatre guide completely screwed up and pointed him to a different theatre. And, well, Carlos was really confused when he walked into the middle of _The Unicorn Princess_, when he was expecting to see people dying in _The Apocalypse. _

Carlos opened the door with his free hand and was relieved to see that the screen was just playing movie previews. But as for the theatre itself, it was _packed. _ Carlos gulped down the last bite of corn dog and headed for the back row, which had 2 empty seats left. He walked past a seat with a little girl sitting cross legged in it, only to be blocked by the legs of the guy in the next seat. Carlos cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, I just need to, um, squeeze past..." Carlos muttered, turning his body sideways so he could walk past easily and see the previews at the same time.

The guy looked up from his phone, and gave Carlos a dazzling smile.

"Sure thing, cutie." The guy remarked with a wink, sliding back in his chair a little so Carlos had room. If the lights weren't off, everyone would probably see Carlos blushing.

Carlos nodded and began to scoot sideways, when he accidentally stumbled over the guy's protruding foot, and fell backwards. _Straight onto his lap. _Carlos gave a little cry as he fell, the popcorn bucket finding it's way into the air and spilling all over Carlos and the guy. The guy cleared his throat, trying to get Carlos' attention, as he was just sitting there on his lap blinking in astonishment. And he was astonished because he didn't know he could be _that _clumsy. Carlos' head jerked around when he heard the noise and blinked at the guy.

"Uh, sorry." Carlos mumbled shyly, blushing and trying to brush all the popcorn away.

"Don't apologize babe, it was my fault." The guy replied, smirking at Carlos. "Besides, I'm really not _uncomfortable _with this position..."

Carlos scowled and quickly gathered himself up, brushing off more popcorn and quickly getting off of that jerk's lap.

"_Asshole." _he grumbled, beginning to walk sideways, trying to get as far away from that dude as he could. But this only resulted in finding that there was now only _one _empty seat, and it was beside that stupid guy that made him fall. Carlos sighed and plopped down next to the guy, turning to scowl at the guy, who was currently smiling at him.

"Oh, so you changed your mind, huh babe? You know, you could let someone else have that seat and you could come sit on my lap again..." the guy started, gesturing to his lap for the offer.

"Shut up."

"Aww come on-oh where are my manners? Hi, I'm James. James Diamond."

A lightbulb went off in Carlos' head. _James Diamond. _He had heard that name before. It was Brooke Diamond's son. Like Brooke Diamond, famous beauty saleswoman real estate agent, Brooke Diamond. Of course...he was rich. Rich people always acted like asses. Carlos gave a snort.

"Hm. Figures. Only someone rich would act as stupid as you are." Carlos retorted, shaking his head in disbelief and taking sudden interest in the previews.

James was silent for a moment, and Carlos thought he had finally won. But then...

"You know what, how about you stop stereotyping and just shut up and watch the movie? God, the nerve of some people..."

Carlos turned his head towards the screen and rolled his eyes. _Tell me about it. _

* * *

3 days later, on Monday, it was really hot so Carlos decided to head over to the public pool. When he arrived, Carlos was really surprised to see that there were only a few people there. He shrugged and walked to the locker room. Well, Carlos got bored _really easily _so he all of a sudden took interest in watching his own feet as he walked. Why? He didn't know. So he watched his feet going back and forth, _left, right, left, right, left, right, _then _SLAM. _Carlos looked up as he accidentally ran into someone. All he could see was that the person was texting on their phone.

"Dude! Can you please watch where you're going and-"

He was cut off as the guy looked up and his eyes lit up.

"Hey, wait a second! _You're _the guy who was," the guy paused to wink at him. "uh, _flirting_ with me at the movie theatre on Friday."

Carlos stopped frozen in his tracks when he recognized the guy. _No. No no no no no, no, it can't be him._ But unfortunately, it was him. Just when Carlos thought he was gone, there he was, James Diamond has found him yet again. Carlos scowled in response.

"Okay, I was _not _flirting with you. I fell on you, if you don't remember!" Carlos shouted, trying to push past James and get to the locker room. James sidestepped, blocking his path and refusing to move.

"Yeah, right. 'Fell'." James replied sarcastically, using his fingers for air quoting.

Carlos looked up at James with squinted eyes.

"Don't use that _tone. _I clearly fell on you, because _you _practically _tripped _me with your stupid foot. Seriously man, get it through your stupid rich boy head: I do NOT like you at ALL!" Carlos said slowly, trying to get the message to James as clearly as he could. James got the message alright, but he just chose to take it the wrong way.

"Yeah...it was _my _fault...wait...I didn't catch your name..."

"Carlos. Now BYE." he mumbled, stalking off towards the locker room entrance. James didn't stop him this time. James followed Carlos to the door locker room, not one to just leave a conversation hanging like that...

"Hmm...Carlos. I like it. Sexy. It fits you..." James remarked, winking at Carlos again. _God. That wink. That stupid fucking wink. _

There was a slight awkward silence, but of course James just _had _to fill the void and continue.

"You know, you're actually one of the most gorgeous guys I've ever seen...it might sound weird...but seriously. You _really _got it going on, babe..." James murmured, raking his eyes up and own Carlos' body and inserting in yet another wink for good luck.

And _wow _that really caugth Carlos off guard. There was a big difference between hitting on someone and giving them a compliment. Carlos was sure James just complimented him, majorly. And Carlos fucking _loved _compliments. Yeah, yeah it may sound conceited...but they really did boost his self esteem. And let's just say _someone _was considering changing their mind about a certain _someone_...even is this "_someone" _was a big jerk. Carlos cleared his throat nervously and tried taking his feelings and expressing them into words.

"Look, James..." Carlos started, trailing off and shyly looking at the ground.

"Aww, looks like Mr. Loudmouth here is _shy_!" James exclaimed in a fake baby voice. _The nerve. _"Cat got your tongue babe? Maybe I can help..."

Carlos let out a small irritated growl, since he really disliked the fact that James was so extremely _hateable _yet extremely hot and sweet at the same time. Conflict, conflict, conflict...

"Okay, just shut up a second before I change my mind again!" Carlos grumbled. "I, I...I-do you think we could just pretend none of this ever happened...? And, maybe..you could like, uh, stop being a jerk?" Carlos asked with a cute blush, embarassed that he was giving in to that asshole's wishes. James smirked and held out a hand.

"Well, okay then. Hi, I'm James. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Carlos just stood there with his mouth open. That was _not _what he was going for. "But, I..uh..wait, what? That's not what we agreed on!"

"Oh, but I know that's what you want me to do though."

Carlos made another small growl. He hated being irritated. "Fine." he muttered, grabbing James' hand and pulling James with him. "Yes, James, I will go on a date with you. _But _you're still an ass." Carlos added, continuing to tug James towards his destination: the food stand. In a situation like this, food was the best option. Carlos really did love food.

When they arrived to the small stand, Carlos was about to order, when James stopped him.

"Uh-uh-uh. Food's on me." James said with a smile. At least he was trying to be nice now. James approached the vendor. "Hi."

The vendor gave him a small smile and then motioned towards Carlos. "You gonna buy your boyfriend somethin' to eat?" the guy said with a wink and a nudge. James understood the confusion, after all they were holding hands. But still..._no. _James turned red.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

Carlos blinked, stunned that James could get embarassed so easily. Carlos was satisfied that he wasn't the only one. But still...he really wasn't expecting James to _deny _that Carlos was his boyfriend. After all, James was the one who kept hitting on him in the first place. James looked over at Carlos, who had an adorable blank expression.

"But, I mean...you could be?" James added, unsure, but still giving a good offer.

Carlos scowled, seeing James didn't really mean the words he was saying. And that was a surprise. And that wasn't even the surprising part. It was surprising because Carlos _wanted _James to mean it.

Carlos sighed, as if sighing would make it all wash away. Sadly, it didn't.

"Yeah, yeah...just get me a corn dog."

And he sighed again anyways.

* * *

Carlos yawned and snuggled closer on James' lap. He had the tendency to get extremely tired for no apparent reason.

"Aw, you tired babe? James asked, wrapping his arms around Carlos and pulling him closer to his own body.

"Yeah."

"Well maybe this'll wake you up." James replied, and next thing you know, his lips were pressed against Carlos', tongue desperately trying to make it's way into Carlos' mouth. Carlos gladly granted it access and soon they were fighting for dominance of the kiss, James definetely winning.

...

...wait. Let's rewind. This was after about an hour of being at the pool, and let's just say _lots _of things can happen in an hour. Like James ending up not being a jerk and instead being a really sweet guy who happens to just be really flirty. And Carlos softening up to him and coming to his house. And Carlos _finally _sitting on James' lap...like the movie theatre all over again, except this time it wasn't an accident. And now, they pretty much were silently agreeing that they were officially dating. Time passes quickly.

...

So Carlos began shifting his position so that he was straddling James' lap, not breaking apart even for air. Wow, Carlos never knew his first kiss would be a jerk he met in a movie theatre. And yes, _first _kiss. Carlos never had much luck in terms of romance...

"James," Carlos panted, pulling away for a brief moment so he could talk.

"Yes, baby?"

"I think it's time you show me where your bedroom is."

James pulled back to smirk. "Well, well...looks like little Carlitos here is planning to do some dirty things tonight..." James replied in a somewhat satisfied tone. Something told Carlos that James would enjoy these "dirty things".

"Actually, I wanted to have a decent place to sleep because I'm so _damn tired_, but that works too."

They locked eyes for a moment. They sent each other the same mental message: '_Well, let's go then.' _

But, James said it out loud anyways. "Well, let's go then."

"Hey, can you carry me there? I'm really exhausted." Carlos drawled out dramatically, slouching for emphasis.

"Of course. Anything for my baby."

So James stood up and scooped Carlos up, bridal style, walking up the stairs to the hallway where his room was. As James climbed the stairs, Carlos kept clinging on tighter.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I'm clumsy." Carlos said softly.

"Yeah. And I'm glad I'm a flirty asshole."

Carlos laughed.

_Good thing he can admit it._

* * *

**So? Was the ending okay? What about the part where I skipped their date? Sorry, I'm really paranoid. I just got this idea in church, and the beginning was really awesome...but then I finish the story 3 days later and it's not as cool. Idk. I should stop criticizing myself.**

**Anyways, R&R please! ;) I love you.**

**-datsRUSHERiffic**


End file.
